team_tokusonicfandomcom-20200216-history
Scarlett the Fox
Scarlett the Fox is the Sonic fan character created by SilverariaMaximum who has appeared in the fanfics Visions of the Past and Sonic Legends: Tales of the Sonic Heroes. This is one of the first characters created by Silver for a story. Background and Appearance Scarlett is around 13 years old. She is a young fox Mobian with red-orange fur, red hair, and golden yellow eyes. She normally wears a cyan blue tank top shirt and a short blue skirt, along with blue and white shoes. Similar to other foxes, she has a long fluffy tail protruding from a tail hole in her skirt. She was initially a human girl with brunette hair and brown eyes, who lived on the streets with her sister after her parents died. The two were eventually found by GUN, who allowed them the choice of volunteering for a special experiment known as Project Chaos, as the girls appeared to have limited Chaos abilities. Through the testing that had happened to her, Scarlett was transformed into her current state and her powers have evolved, but she didn't mind the change much. Meeting Sonic and the Group During the events of the Second Gaia incident, where Doctor Eggman and Bowser awakened the beast Dark Gaia from within the planet Mobius, Scarlett was thought to have been lost in the temporary destruction of the world before being found by Sonic. She temporarily suffered from amnesia, staying with Sonic and his friends until a new event, the Awakening of the Dark Incarnate, came to pass. During these events, Scarlett was reunited with her sister, Fang the Wolf, as she rediscovered her memories again before assisting Team Sonic and Team Dark in stopping Dr. Eggman from releasing Dark Incarnate. She also started to have a stronger connection with Tails, eventually admitting her love for him and becoming his girlfriend. She eventually discovered, with the help of Fang and Rush the Hedgehog, who was actually a hedgehog version of Maria Robotnik who was saved in the past by Shadow, the truth of her parents' deaths and the mysterious "Mastermind" who killed them. Powers and Abilities Scarlett has limited forms of Chaos Abilities, ranging from short glimpses of the future or past or minor energy projection. However, using these abilities over-exerts her and she starts to get headaches whenever she uses too much Chaos Energy. She also has quick reflexes, which allow her to safely dodge attacks easier. Relationships Sonic the Hedgehog: Tails the Fox: Has a romantic relationship with Tails. The two care greatly for each other, willing to risk their lives to keep the other safe. Amy Rose: Fang the Wolf: Being her sister, Scarlett feels a very strong bond with Fang, normally spending time with her when she's not working. Magnus the Dark/The Mastermind: Hates the Mastermind with a massive passion after what he had done to her parents, though it is not revealed that Magnus and the Mastermind are one and the same quite yet. Trivia *Scarlett was initially created from an idea from Silver that Rouge was once a human, which is why she has connections with GUN. Silver ended up scrapping that plot point for Rouge, but it ended up creating Scarlett's character in the process. *Silver has had a hard time figuring out how to spell Scarlett's name in the past, ranging from "Scarlet" to "Scarlette". Silver finally decided to use the current spelling of the name a while ago. *Scarlett's relationship to Tails stems from the author's belief that Tails needs a girlfriend in the series that wasn't Cream, as he felt Cream was too young. Category:OC Characters Category:Mobians Category:Characters